The Deadly Years (episode)
When Enterprise discovers a colony full of rapidly-aging scientists, whatever caused the rapid aging afflicts them as well. Chekov may be their only hope for survival. Summary Teaser The ''Enterprise'' is on a routine mission to resupply the experimental colony at Gamma Hydra IV. Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Scotty, Lt. Galway, and Ensign Chekov beam down. While they are looking for the colonists, Chekov wanders into a darkened building. As the lights come on, they reveal the dead body of a very old man. Chekov runs out of the building scared to death and the rest of the landing party goes to investigate. McCoy reveals the cause of death to be natural causes, extreme old age. Spock finds this impossible, since he had checked the records prior to the group beaming down and found that none of the colony members were over thirty. Then, two elderly people wander in, Robert Johnson, who claims to be only twenty-nine; and his wife, Elaine who claims to be twenty-seven. Act One :"Captain’s log, stardate 3478.2. On a routine mission to resupply the experimental colony at Gamma Hydra IV, we discovered a most unusual phenomenon. Of the six members of the colony, none of whom were over thirty, we found four had died and two were dying ... of old age." Kirk tries to question Robert Johnson, but being of advanced age, he doesn't quite understand. He fills in his passengers, Commodore Stocker, Doris Atkins, and Dr. Janet Wallace, Wallace also being an old flame of Kirk's past. Kirk promises to keep them all informed and that they will remain in orbit until the mystery is solved. Commodore Stocker expresses his concern to reach Starbase 10, and Kirk says he will do everything he can to get Stocker there. Everyone leaves and Dr. Wallace and Kirk reminisce about the past for a moment and how their careers got in the way of their relationship. Kirk goes to the bridge and gives the order to maintain orbit, and Spock informs him that a rogue comet passed near the planet some time ago, but is unsure if it had any effects on the planet. Commodore Stocker tries to again push the Enterprise to leave for Starbase 10, claiming the instruments there would be more effective. Kirk politely refuses the Commodore's request and leaves the bridge giving the command again to maintain orbit, much to Sulu's and Spock's confusion. Meanwhile, Lt. Galway visits McCoy complaining about suffering a sudden loss of hearing. Kirk, in his quarters, calls Spock on the bridge and informs him to look into a comet that had recently passed the planet. Spock, of course, replies he is already doing so as per Kirk's orders, leaving Kirk a little confused. He then goes to sickbay complaining of shoulder pain, and jokes about McCoy's hair getting a little grayer. McCoy's initial exam reveals advanced arthritis in Kirk's shoulder, which Kirk doesn't believe at first. But then Scotty walks in, complete with gray hair and wrinkles. Act Two :"Captain’s log, stardate 3479.4. The Enterprise personnel who beamed down to the planet's surface – Dr. McCoy, Engineer Scott, Mr. Spock, Lieutenant Galway, and myself – are all showing definite signs of aging. Only Ensign Chekov appears to be normal." Everyone that had been in the landing party is showing signs of aging, with the exception of Chekov. The party is aging at approximately thirty years a day, and McCoy is at a loss for the cause. He has run a complete physical on Chekov and found nothing. Spock estimates that they all have less than a week to live and that in lesser time, they will be little more than mental vegetables. Though Spock is showing no obvious physical signs, he admits to suffering from lethargy, memory and vision loss, and the ship's temperature is feeling increasingly colder to him. Kirk sends Scotty and Galway back to their duties and leave McCoy to do yet another physical on Chekov. As Kirk heads back to he bridge, he exchanges a mildly flirtatious conversation with Dr. Wallace. The tone changes however, when Kirk realizes that Dr. Wallace's husband was much older than she. Kirk inquires if Dr. Wallace's affections to him are partly because of his aging. Chekov gripes to Sulu about the constant examinations of him and him giving all sorts of samples. "If I live long enough, I'm going to run out of samples." An elderly Kirk arrives at the bridge while Commodore Stocker looks on, and we see that age is taking its toll. Kirk gives orders, then forgets giving them. He even falls asleep in his command chair. A gray-haired Spock wakes him and informs him that the comet is indeed the source of the problem. The orbit of Gamma Hydra IV took the planet through the comet's tail. Though no regular levels of radiation were detected, there were extremely low levels of radiation, which is the probable cause. Kirk then orders Lt. Uhura to send a coded message to Starfleet and to use code 2 since they are close to the Romulan Neutral Zone. Uhura reminds Kirk that the Romulans have already broken code 2. A befuddled Kirk orders her to use code 3 and to relay the information about the comet. He then tells Sulu to move the ship to a higher orbit, and when Sulu indicates that he had already given that command, he yells, "I fail to understand why my orders are repeatedly being questioned!" McCoy confirms the radiation theory, and Kirk returns to the bridge. Spock then informs McCoy that the ship has become increasingly cold and he's had to increase the temperature in his own quarters to 125 degrees. Dr. Wallace then tells McCoy that none of the conventional means for radiation therapy will work in this case. Commodore Stocker meets with Spock, informing him of his concern for Kirk's ability to command. He asks Spock to take over as captain, since Vulcans have a much longer life span. Spock reminds the Commodore that he is also feeling the effects of the aging and that he also is half Human. Stocker asks Spock to conduct a competency hearing, which according to regulations is Spock's duty as First Officer. Spock, wanting to spare Kirk the humiliation of an almost guaranteed judgment against him, suggests Sulu, a young but capable junior officer, take command. Stocker refuses, saying Sulu is too inexperienced, and that a competency hearing is mandatory. As McCoy continues to examine Chekov, an aged Lt. Galway falls dead in Kirk's arms. McCoy speculates that Galway's increased metabolism was the cause for her early death and that they themselves don't have much more time. Act Three Spock conducts the competency hearing, and a reluctant Uhura and Sulu testify about Kirk's failing abilities. Kirk tries to maintain his control, but it is quite obvious that his mind is failing. He is removed from command and to his dismay, Commodore Stocker assumes command. Kirk, despite his senility, has enough common sense to predict that Stocker, with no command experience, and in Kirk's words, is a "paper pusher", would be a poor choice to command the Enterprise, and tries to order Spock to take command. When Spock rebuffs Kirk and reminds him that he no longer has power on the Enterprise, it deeply hurts him and temporarily causes a rift between the two. Later, a very old and gray Kirk and an equally-gray Spock and McCoy review again landing on the planet. Spock then reminds them that the only time Chekov was not with them was when he went into the building, discovered the body, and ran from the building scared half to death. McCoy postulates that the increased adrenalin levels may have protected Chekov from being afflicted. Stocker, who has no field experience, plots a shortcut to Starbase 10 through the Romulan Neutral Zone and, of course, the Romulans attack. The Enterprise is quickly surrounded, as a shocked and frozen commodore tries to decide what to do. Act Four The Romulans continue to attack the Enterprise while Stocker tries to establish communication. Spock makes a crude serum, but it could either cure or kill. Kirk, determined to get back to the bridge, demands the first shot – and upon receiving it, he starts to scream and writhe. Stocker feels that the only way to get the Romulans to stop is by surrendering. But Chekov reminds him that Romulans do not take prisoners. Suddenly, a young Kirk arrives on the bridge and retakes command. On purpose, he instructs Uhura to post a message to Starfleet, using code 2, that he plans to self-destruct the ship and take all the Romulan ships with him by using the corbomite device. As expected, the Romulans tap into the message and start to move out of the way. Kirk uses this opportunity to warp the Enterprise out of the Neutral Zone and back to safety. Memorable quotes "I don't know what's causing it. Virus, bacteria or evil spirits, but I'm trying to find out." : - McCoy "Doctor, the ship's temperature is becoming increasingly cold. I've adjusted the temperature in my quarters to 125 degrees which is at least tolerable, and..." "Well, I can see I'm not gonna make any house calls on ''you!" "''I was wondering if there was something which could lower my sensitivity to cold." "I'm not a magician, Spock. Just an old country doctor." "Yes, as I always suspected." : - McCoy and Spock "Give us some more blood, Chekov. The needle won't hurt, Chekov. Take off your shirt, Chekov. Roll over, Chekov, breathe deeply, Chekov! Blood samples, Chekov; Marrow samples, Chekov; Skin samples, Chekov.' If, If, I live long enough, I'm going to run out of samples." "''You'll live." "Oh yes I'll live, but I won't enjoy it." : - '''Chekov and Sulu "Because of your Vulcan physique, I've prepared an extremely potent shot for you. However, I thought you'd might like to know that I've removed all the breakables from sickbay." "That is very considerate of you, Doctor." : - McCoy and Spock "What are you doing here?" "It would seem to be the place where I can be of the most use." "Maybe you'd like to relieve Dr. McCoy." : - An elderly Kirk takes a potshot at Spock. Background Information * Bantam Books published a series of novelizations called "foto-novels," which took photographic stills from actual episodes and arranged word balloons and text over them, to create a comic book formatted story. The eleventh installment was an adaptation of this episode. * During the filming of this episode the cast and crew widely believed that this was to be their final episode, as at the time they were facing impending cancellation. * Dr. Wallace's costume was made from drapes. * Over-sized uniform shirts were specially constructed for this episode so the characters would appear to be shrinking as they "aged." * In this episode, Kirk makes a reference to the fictional "corbomite" device, which he first described in . Although Chekov was not on the bridge on that occasion, he obviously heard the story from someone, as he and Sulu exchange knowing looks when Kirk mentions the word. * Shatner's hairline is inconsistent in this episode. As the aging effect first hits him, the hairline is receding, but for some reason, as he gets much older, his hairline advances again. It has been documented that Shatner did not want to look old, and indeed, he looks much more youthful than Scott and McCoy. * No special effects shots were filmed for this episode. The entire Romulan attack is created by using stock footage from and . In addition, no actual Romulans appeared in this episode. They would not be seen again until . * Areel Shaw's line from about how long it has been since she's seen Kirk is recycled by Janet Wallace in this segment. * The script called for the aged Kirk to run from sickbay to the bridge, and gradually grow younger until he arrived. But as director Joseph Pevney told Allan Asherman in The Star Trek Interview Book, the slow speech patterns and actions of the aging Enterprise personnel were making the episode run long. So Kirk's reverse aging scenes were cut. However the "aging scene from older to younger" is used on Too Short a Season (episode) * Despite the clearly coed nature of Starfleet, Commodore Stocker refers to the Enterprise crew as "the men" while explaining his actions to Kirk after the ship has escaped the Neutral Zone. * This episode was produced in early . * Kirk's age – 34 years old – is established in this episode. * The proximity of the Gamma Hydra sector to the Romulan Neutral Zone in this episode is repeated in the opening scene of , when the Enterprise supposedly violates the zone while patrolling near the sector. * In The World of Star Trek, William Shatner relates that he endured an excruciating make-up session for this episode – all for nothing, because the shooting day was just about to end. The producers caught his exasperation in an infamous blooper, wherein he declares, "Bob Justman, I'm going home now... after spending three hours putting this deleted make-up back on – and it's ''your fault!" * The end credits of this episode include a make-up test shot of William Blackburn as a Tellarite. He discusses his experience in an interview on the remastered second season DVD collection of the series issued by Paramount and CBS Home Video. * The last shot of the episode is lifted from . Note the wig there on Walter Koenig, which he didn't have on for the entire episode. * Dr. Janet Wallace's reason for being aboard the ''Enterprise is never revealed. She's just "there" in Act I, and her expertise as an endocrinologist later turns out to be fortuitous. It's possible, however, that she and Commodore Stocker have both been assigned, and are being conducted, to Starbase 10. * This is the first time McCoy is aged using makeup in order to look much older than he is. The second time is in . It is interesting to note how similar both aged McCoys look. Production timeline * Story outline by David P. Harmon, * First draft teleplay, * Second draft teleplay, Video and DVD releases * Original US Betamax release: * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 21, catalogue number VHR 2356, release date unknown * US VHS release: * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 2.4, * Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 20, * As part of the TOS Season 2 DVD collection Links and references Starring * William Shatner as Captain Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy Guest star * Charles Drake as Commodore Stocker Also starring * Sarah Marshall as Janet Wallace Featuring * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Majel Barrett as Christine Chapel * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Felix Locher as Mr. Johnson * Carolyn Nelson as Yeoman Atkins * Laura Wood as Mrs. Johnson * Beverly Washburn as Arlene Galway Uncredited co-stars * Frank da Vinci as Brent * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * Unknown actor as Alvin References 2233; 2238; 2240; 2243; 2261; 2265; adrenal gland; adrenaline; aging; Aldebaran III; arthritis; astrophysics (astronomical section); Atomic Age; biochemistry; bone marrow; blood; blood type; carbohydrate compound; class M; code 2; code 3; colony; comet; command order; Commodore; competency hearing; corbomite; cosmic ray; deaf; endocrinology; Fahrenheit; field command; flag officer (flag rank); fuel consumption report; Gamma Hydra II; Gamma Hydra IV; heart; house call; hypersonic treatment; hyronalin; junior officer; logic; magician; medical scanner; mile; muscular strain; needle; nitrogen; oxygen; perigee; physical; plant; prosecuting attorney; Quadrant 448; radiation; radiation poisoning; radiation sickness; radiation therapy; rank; ranking officer; Romulans; Romulan Bird-of-Prey;Romulan Empire; Romulan Neutral Zone; senility; senior officer; skin; solar year; Starbase 10; Starfleet Command; Starfleet Regulations; stargram; vitamin; Vulcan; Wallace, Theodore; yeoman External link * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} Deadly Years, The de:Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht es:The Deadly Years fr:The Deadly Years ja:TOS:死の宇宙病 nl:The Deadly Years pl:The Deadly Years